You could have been mine
by Enitsu Emria
Summary: Way back, in the history of Hogwarts, Severus Snape loved. A love he would never acheived, and has lost to fate. Read to find out more


1 You could have been mine  
  
By Maiden of Slytherin  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Many say I am cruel, heartless, merciless and all others, which I cannot comprehend why they would think me capable of such. Yes, maybe I tend to have negative qualities which my students think are. terrifying maybe? But, maybe, this is only a result of a past. One which I can never forget.  
  
From the start I tried to understand myself, what I was to live for . who I was to live for, who was to live for me? Yeah, you know what I'm talking about, someone, someone to love me. Even though that look on your face seems to tell me otherwise, yes, I will tell you; I Severus Snape have fallen in love. before.  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter one  
  
In the seventh year at Hogwarts, School of Wizardry and witchcraft, I Severus Snape stand. Today is the start of the final year. Why do I look so dull you say? Yes, It might be a question, I may have the wealth, the position, not to mention my Quidditch position (Snape was a seeker, don't ask me how I got the idea), and that wonderful way the others pay respect to me as a Slytherin Prefect; and yet, something, something is still missing. Perhaps something that that James Potter has that I do not. Yeah, he has everything too: he's from one of the most respected pureblood wizarding families, he is surrounded by friends who love him, and I have to admit-he is an excellent Quiditch player, probably even better than me; like I said everything... As well as the girl.  
  
Yes, Lily Evans, the muggle born girl. Muggle born, but still, a girl. A very attractive girl at that. Intelegent, kind, generous, obliging, liberal. beautiful, gorgeous, lovely: all these things are to her, all the things that I love about a girl. I love her, I know I do, I don't know how I came to, I don't know when I did, I just did.  
  
There, you don't believe me? That I, have fallen for Lily? Well ask yourself this, 'Who wouldn't?' Lily has all the qualities that no man could resist, I for one, am aware of how many men are swooning over her beauty, drooling over her body, admiring her intelegence. I for one am one of them.  
  
~~*  
  
I was walking down over to Potions that day, cheerily as usual, It's was my favorite subject, no to mention my best one. I am just enchanted by the way this subject is, I live around brewing and concocting potions. My mind just relaxes when I am working on things on this subject. And I'm not being conceited when I say that I think that I'm the best in this class, because its true, I know it is.  
  
I entered class today cherry as possible. Maybe because I was looking forward to my work; to concocting potions or maybe because it was because I just wanted to torment some of those Gryffindorks. Pity, they find this subject tormenting, I wonder why? (u know very well why)  
  
I consumed the time waiting for Professor Chelestane by thinking about all the ingredients to a Rictusemprius potion; (a potion to tame snakes) how I would add them, and how long it would take to brew. For a moment, I gazed over at the dungeon entrance. There, I saw her, standing, talking to all her friends, and, talking to him. talking to that stupid ass, James Potter. What is in that Potter kid that makes her like him so much? I don't think that he could be much as a man to deserve any girl, especially Lily.  
  
I stopped thinking about Potter and placed my gaze on Lily. I just couldn't resist, as I said before 'who wouldn't?'. It was funny gapping over a Gryffindor like that, maybe I was sick, sly, stupid looking, or maybe, I was just. infatuated.  
  
Normal enough, don't you say? After all, I'm still of a young age at seventeen; and I'm just in love. with a girl. Why, isn't that normal? Unfortunately for me it is. Me, being one of the most respected Slytherin prefect, in love with a perfect muggle-born prefect Gryffindor. It would be preposterous, as the head of the house would say.  
  
~~*  
  
[Just for the readers the Prologue is told from Snape's present POV and the first Chapter when he was in the seventh year of Hogwarts.]  
  
A/n: I'm so sorry can't write farther for this month. I *HAVE* got to finish "The Parchment" As, so many are demanding that 'I hafta write more' Sorry it was so short the first chapter will be definitely extended when I get back to it. This fic will be finished before Christmas  
  
1.1.1 Maiden of Slytherin 


End file.
